Consumers of media content, such as audio and/or video content, may have different viewing preferences from one another. For example, one consumer may be fond of content featuring frightening or violent scenes. Such content may be displeasing to another consumer. Some consumers may only want to view content having happy endings. Others may prefer content having more “realistic,” i.e., ambiguous, endings. Similarly, a consumer may be particularly fond of a character in a movie or television series, where other consumers dislike that character. Such examples abound. Unfortunately, present content delivery systems are deficient in identifying user interests and inclinations related to media content. Further, present content delivery systems lack mechanisms for modifying content in accord with user interests and inclinations.